


Меньше четырех баксов

by kashtankina (glbmr)



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbmr/pseuds/kashtankina
Summary: Гридлер опять что-то из себя корчит.
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Kudos: 5





	Меньше четырех баксов

\- Если ты такой тупой и не понимаешь, придется объяснять на пальцах: чай. Я. Не пью. Тем более тот, который покупаешь ты, нищеброд.

Слова с сигаретным дымом вываливаются изо рта Гридлера облаками, когда он вытягивает свои руки, демонстративно играя пальцами в перчатках - ткань чуть собирается на изгибах - но Ванслер даже не досматривает это мини-шоу. Не без раздражения он закатывает глаза, забирая со стола кружку, возможно, более резким движением, чем следовало бы, и капли чая пятнят столешницу (ну слава богу, хоть не бумаги).

\- Чтоб я еще раз попытался отнестись к тебе, как к человеку, - вау, прозвучало и правда возмущенно. - Ну и катись к чертовой матери.

На пятках Ванслер разворачивается на сто восемьдесят, так же показательно, как и Гридлер до этого - от него небось и набрался, но как же приятно все-таки видеть, как брови на этом холеном лице удивленно приподнимаются выше стекол очков - прикладывается к чашке и осушает ее в два глотка. Чай излюбленной марки приятно горчит на языке - Ванслер почти не чувствует вкуса, (с капелькой торжества) глядя на Гридлера через плечо, а потом отворачивается, уверенный в том, что хоть в этот раз оставил последнее слово (действие?) за собой, и делает шаг к входной двери. 

А ладонь в перчатке все-таки успевает первой.

У Гридлера хватка жесткая, какую и положено иметь настоящему бизнесмену, и можно почувствовать даже сквозь плотную ткань укусы его вдавившихся ногтей - на коже отпечатаются полукружья. Ванслер с предвкушением готов взорваться давно копившимся раздражением, может, даже прикрикнуть на обнаглевшего в край придурка, но тот больно подтягивает его к себе, выворачивая схваченную руку и удобнее перехватывая уже за ворот рубашки, чтобы самонадеянно прижаться ртом ко рту. В ответ Ванслер от души сжимает зубы на подставленной губе, чтоб больше не смел лезть без спросу, и Гридлер сопит недовольно, но не отстраняется, дыша в губы еще тяжелее и наваливаясь как будто бы сверху - для реализации перехвата ему пришлось коленями встать на стол.

Вкус чая во рту мешается с горячим и влажным дыханием Гридлера, а еще с капелькой просочившейся все-таки с уже опухшей губы крови - юркий язык собирает все это откровение с внутренних стенок щек и десен. Это немного щекотно, а еще безобразно слюняво в самом буквальном смысле, но у Гридлера почему-то крайне сосредоточенный вид, и Ванслер не удерживается первым - отстраняется со смехом, впрочем, милостиво придерживая за плечи, чтоб он не свалился со столешницы.

\- Хм. Возможно я дам твоему "чаю" шанс, - от одного вида этой ухмылки-оскала Ванслеру хочется укусить засранца еще раз.  
\- Больно надо.  
\- Тебе - очень.

Поиграв бровями, Гридлер резко вытягивается, видимо, нашарив удобную точку опоры, и тянет Ванслера на себя и немного влево - в сторону от и без того помятых бумаг.


End file.
